


Training day

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [69]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus gets a copy of a dog obedience manual, and hopes it works for a baby Nightfury too!





	1. Obedience manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets a copy of a dog obedience manual, and hopes it works for a baby Nightfury too!


	2. A fishy treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First step...sit! Then a fishy treat!


	3. Like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus shows Baby Toothless how to "sit"...


	4. Chomp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet rewards Baby Toothless with his fish treat....Toothless chomps a little more than the fish!


	5. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Optimus and Ratchet agree...manner lessons first!


End file.
